Ghostfang
Summary Ghostfang was a cultivator in the spirit stream sect, learning by the peak that he gets his name from. He got his name for mastering one of the magics of the Ghostfang peak, the "Ghosts Haunt the Night", as well as achieving enlightenment by gazing upon the Spirit Stream Sect's crocodilian beast statue's clawed hand. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B, likely 7-B without seals, higher with Ghosts Haunt the Night | 6-C | Likely 6-B Name: Ghostfang Origin: A Will Eternal Gender: Male Age: 20 | ~22 | ~50 Classification: Cultivator, Spirit Stream Sect member, River-Defying Sect member, Chosen Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura ("The air around him seemed to twist and distort, as if he were surrounded by countless fierce ghosts, arisen from the shadows of hell"), Summoning of ghosts and three bucklers, Fear Manipulation and Power Nullification with Clawed Ghost Hand, Intangibility and Teleportation with his lifesaving magic, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense other's Qi, life energy and murderous auras. Can sense the aura of death in places where people recently died, or from the dead/undead themselves), Self-Sustenance (type 2), Longevity, Qi Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Flight, Sound Manipulation (His shouts can shake someone so violently that they vomit blood, or ooze it from their eyes and ears), Adaptation (His body adapts to drugs and poisons, building up resistance to them. It applies even if beneficial ones, making regular use of healing or physical enhancing pills impossible), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Poison Manipulation | All previous, Power Nullification of all those below Earthly Foundation Establishment, Healing, Soul Manipulation (Can destroy someone in body and soul with his hits) | All previous, Air Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Power Nullification and Sealing Attack Potency: Small City level (With 40% of his power he can overpower most Qi Condensation cultivators, who are weaker but comparable to Wang Lin), City level without seals (Seemed strong enough to be a foundation establishment cultivator, and could easily ovepower eight level qi condensation Bai), possibly higher with Clawed Ghost Hand (Contain power "beyond Qi Condensation" even at 70%) | Island level (Inferior, but comparable to Bai Xiaochun) | Country level (Weaker but comparable to Core Bai) Speed: Supersonic | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class T '''| '''Class T | Class T Striking Strength: Unknown (Fleshy body power does not scale to someone's cultivation base by default), up to City Class with Qi (Someones cultivation base can be put behind their physical attacks, tough not by default) | Unknown, up to Island Class with Qi | Unknown, up to Country Class with Qi Durability: Small City level, City level without seals |''' Island level''' | Country level Stamina: High, comparable to people that can keep up a full speed chase for 3 months | High, should be able to fight for months | High, should be able to fight for years Range: Hundreds of meters | Several Kilometers | Likely several kilometers Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: A genius among the spirit stream sect cultivators, he almost keeps a cool head (with the only exception being when he saw the effects of an Aphrodisiac Pill used against his ally Beihan Lie, or specifically his hound) Weaknesses: His abilities are limited during the day, and can only be used at night or in darkness. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ghosts Hunt the Night: *'Ghost Summoning:' Summons hundreds of vicious ghosts to attack the enemy. *'Clawed Ghost Hand:' With a wave of his finger, he creates multiple black clouds that obscure the sun (though he can skip this part and simply have the hand appear besides him), and summons a giant clawer hand that bears down on the enemy. It's presence throws the energy inside of someone off, making them unable to focus it into attacks, and strikes everyone that sees it with primordial fear. *'Lifesaving Magic:' Spends more than 30% of his lifetime to become intangible and teleport away from an attack. This bypasses non-physical interaction. *'Sealings:' Seals his true power, and he can release them with a greenwood banner he owns. By pushing a finger on his head, he can release a sealing. *'Ten Ghosts Haunt the Night:' Summons ten ghosts at the qi condensation's tenth great circle. *'Hundred Ghosts Haunt the Night:' Hundredfold version of ten ghosts hunt the night. Key: Qi Condensation | Foundation Establishment | Core Foundation Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Adaptation Users Category:A Will Eternal Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Summoners Category:Fear Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Energy Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Air Users Category:Characters Category:Longevity Users Category:Ergenverse